narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Schïeppan Bloodline
this Kekkei Genkai is made by Raikaguken The Schïeppan Bloodline is unlike other Kekkei Genkai as there is only One of three Nature type's required and is a Transformation Kekkei Genkai. a person with this Kekkei Genkai can only take on One form with the very rare Two which is always between Twice to Thrice the size of the actual animal they change into the bird type Schïeppan however can be up to 4 to 8 times the normal size making them capable of transporting large groups of people. One that is not family blood or otherwise must Never get between a Niikura and their food for they Will lose their arm if not fast enough. The '''Niikura '''Clan is on good terms with the Inuzuka Clan Forms People with this Kekkei Genkai take on their Animal form for the first time around the age of Five during the Full Moon, The transformation is quick and painless, the body glows during the transformation when either turning beast or man and the clothes are either sealed into the body or unsealed from inside the body. For reasons unknown all users have animal parts as human after their first change such as claws and paw padding, Ears, Animal feet or talon like fingernails, Eyes or a tail. The Strength and speed of a Schïeppan user remains the same as when in their animal form which means that a Bear Schïeppan has the strength to Punch/tear through a Steel Wall as if made of paper while a Leopard Schïeppan has the speed and stamina fastly surpassing a Taijutsu specializing Jōnin, a Bird type Schïeppan however has eyesight surpassing the Byakugan in range and accuracy, a Schïeppan can always change between forms. All forms can use Ninjutsu based on their form's type, as a Bird Type is always a Wind Nature and a Bear type always a Earth Nature and a Monkey or Mongoose Schïeppan is always Lightning or Earth Nature. Because the animal form does not have hands they learn how to do jutsu with either a Stomp of a forepaw/hoof or a strong flap of their wings. the training for this is hard but worth it as they do not need to say the Jutsu's name and strengthen their Jutsu's power while they require less and less chakra. If a person is a Bird Type Schïeppan it does not mean they are just a average hawk or Eagle as there are many forms of Bird-of-prey's, just as there are many forms a Monkey Schïeppan could end up as, for example a Gorilla or a squirrel monkey. A Gorilla Schïeppan is a Earth type while a Squirrel Monkey is a Lightning type. a Earth type Elephant Schïeppan will always have a Elephant tail and small Tusks in human form. There are rare cases that a Schïeppan with two Nature type's has two animal forms such as a Wind - Lightning natured Schïeppan with a Bird and Monkey form, or a Lightning - Earth with Monkey and Bull. in such cases the Schïeppan will have talon like fingernails and Monkey Teeth/Tail, or Monkey tail and Bull Horns/Hooves. the Diet of the person also changes to match that of the animal they turn into as most also gain the animal's teeth formation. Category:DRAFT